horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes
Horrid Henry’s Horrid Heroes '''is the twenty-seventh episode in Series 1. Synopsis Henry, Ralph and Peter form a band to enter a talent show at their school. Henry and Ralph tried to trick every contestant in the stage to win, but they failed '''big time. Plot The episode begins with Henry playing on his boombox, a Killer Boy Rats song and singing, he imagines that he is one the stage and everyone says his name in glory, but then his Dad keeps saying Henry and says to him the 1000th time, school right now. Henry says "What’s the point in school, if I'm going to join the Killer Boy Rats?”, his dad says that there is no way he'll take her to see that band. Henry gets out of his room and accidentally bumps Peter, then Peter says, "Ow, Dad, Henry bumped me" and then Dad says, "Don't be horrid, Henry". Then Henry gets angry and says, "It’s not fair". Henry is in school then and says, to Ralph, that is parents won't take him, Ralph says, "You should report them to the police", but then Henry and Ralph see a sign that says there's a school talent competition and all students are welcome and the first prize is a concert to your own choice. Then Margaret and Susan come saying, that I wouldn't enter, if I were you and said that were going to win. Then they argue if they will win or not. Then Henry thinks of a band name called Henry's Horrid Heroes and Ralph joins in it, Margaret and Susan make fun of that name. Ralph comes to Henry's house and they practise, while Peter is playing the Cello, Peter, Dad and Mum can't stand to hear it, so Henry and Ralph go to Henry's fort to practice. While Margaret and Susan are practicing for the ventriloquist act, they hear Henry and Ralph playing and they can't stand to hear it. Margaret makes fun of them saying that their not a band, their just a "duo" and won't be as good as the "Killer Boy Rats". So they bring some of the students from their class and think that their not good enough but then they get Peter for the band, they didn't have time to practice so Henry decided something. The talent competition begins with Al beating the school press-up challenge, then Henry gets a spider and scares Al, next is Brian and his brilliant brain, Brian says, ask me a question, anything at all, a woman says "Who invented the telephone", Brian says, Alexander Graham Bell, then a man says to Brian, "What is the capital of Portugal?” and then Brian says, Lisbon, then H enry asks, "Who gave Lazy Linda the answers in last week’s Maths test?” in return for a bag of sweets, Brian reveals he did it and then Miss Battle-Axe deals with him. Then it was Margaret and Susan's turn for the ventrilloquist act. The audience laughs at them and thinks they're funny. Then Henry finds a lever and moves it so Margaret and Susan fall out, the final act was Henry's Horrid Heroes, they play the music loud, Magaret sees that Henry is just playing music from his Boombox and says, he's cheating. They both fight but then Margaret turns off his Boombox, Ralph is playing but then the audience says, that they were cheating and says, "Get off and "Boo". Then Henry gets sent to Miss Oddbod's office and also Ralph, Peter then plays his cello and everyone loves it, Henry feels excited that his brother is going to win, so then Henry will get to see the Killer Boy Rats, then Henry and Ralph get a detention. Later at home, Henry's family congratulates Peter and Peter has tickets, then Mum announces they're going to see Happy Hippo's on ice, then Henry screams, “No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Characters * Horrid Henry * Rude Ralph * Perfect Peter * Moody Margaret * Sour Susan * Mum * Dad * Gorgeous Gurinder * Lazy Linda * Aerobic Al * Miss Battle-Axe * Miss Oddbod * Miss Lovely * Soggy Sid * Beefy Bert * Anxious Andrew * Brainy Brian * Weepy William Trivia * This is the first time Brainy Brian got into big trouble. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1